


Blade of Thorns

by cazrhys



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin!Lizzie, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, and lizzie is an assassin, hope after lizzie tries to kill her: i want that one, hope is queen of vampires, vampire!hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazrhys/pseuds/cazrhys
Summary: Lizzie isn’t a murderer. Getting rid of the Queen of Vampires could hardly be considered a bad thing. Yet, looking at Hope Mikaelson now, Lizzie knows that lies are easier than the truth.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Blade of Thorns

Lizzie would’ve thought Hope Mikaelson had horns. Horns with beady black eyes and horrible wrinkles that would’ve made her terrified of aging. Instead, perched on a throne of marble, Hope Mikaelson is wearing a dress of midnight and a terribly amused smile. Lizzie, hair tangled with blood and cuts staining her face, looks quite rabid compared to the girl of such beauty. She shifts on her feet, wishing she looks nicer. Lizzie rolled her eyes at herself. She was there to _kill_ Hope. Why did she care what she was wearing? 

“Tell me, what do we have _here_?” Hope asks. Lizzie’s heart sinks into her stomach when the sentry that caught her speaks before Lizzie could mumble out a half-hearted defense. “She was caught breaking into the west wing. Armed with stakes and poison,” Lizzie scoffs now, “The poison wasn’t meant for _her_ ,” Hope raises a brow, cocking her head to the side. Her hair reminds Lizzie of fire. That look in her eyes, too. “What was it meant for, Elizabeth?” 

“Me,” Lizzie replied boldly, raising her chin. “I planned on taking it after killing you,” Lizzie hisses at the hand tightening around her upper arm. “Don’t you _dare_ speak of—” 

Hope raises a hand, the pain fading when the sentry steps back. Hope stands, taking long strides to Lizzie. Pointed fangs peek through, catching Lizzie’s attention as much as her bare feet. Even now, when Lizzie towers over Hope, it doesn’t make her any less intimidating. Hope’s red hair is curled to perfection, not a strand out of place. Hope glances at the setting sun, the windows preventing sunlight from streaming into the throne room. 

“You admit to the attempted assassination?” Hope asks softly. “I should have you killed for that,” _Yes_ , Lizzie thinks _, That’s what the poison was for_. “I admit to nothing,” Lizzie backtracks with a knowing smile. “Merely, I’m a lost human. Nothing more, nothing less,” She can hear the hiss of irritation behind her, a small smirk blooming on her face at the sound. 

Hope brushes her fingers against the gash on her forehead, keeping her eyes on Lizzie’s as she brings the bloodstained fingers to her lips and sucks gently. Lizzie bites the inside of her cheek to keep the sound from escaping. Lizzie tells herself it’s nothing more than _pain_. Hope had dug her fingers into the open wound, Lizzie thinks. It had nothing to do with the sight of Lizzie's blood on her finger, lips wrapped around the said finger. No, Lizzie thinks. _Lying is a wonderful truth._

She thinks this would be easier if Hope was an ugly thing. Lizzie _isn’t_ a murderer. Getting rid of the Queen of Vampires could hardly be considered a bad thing. Yet, looking at Hope Mikaelson now, Lizzie knows that lies are easier than the truth. Not when those vampires are running rapidly, destroying whole villages. 

Lizzie gasps when a blade is held against her back. She tenses, body clamped down. She can feel sweat beginning to bead. Hope straightens that jeweled tiara. The red ruby, matching the color of her hair, pulses on her throat like a heartbeat. Beautiful, Lizzie knew. She _doesn’t_ know who she’s referring to — Hope or the jewels.

_It’s the closest she has to one,_ Lizzie muses. 

“I should put you on trial. Force you to confess to your foolish plan. I’m sure I’ll delight in your screams. However, those of pain isn’t what I want to hear from you,” Hope says. Lizzie blinked at her, narrowing her eyes. “You’re letting me go?”

Hope laughs delightfully. “Gods, no. You attempted to _kill_ me. You’ve seen the inside of my palace. I cannot let things go unpunished. However, Elizabeth,” Hope steps forward, fangs sharper than knives as they brush against the beating pulse on her throat. Lizzie sucks in a sharp breath. Hope reaches around her, pulling her blonde hair to the side. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a blonde human in this court. Time to remedy that, I suppose,” 


End file.
